The present invention relates generally to fluidtight couplings for tubing, conduits and other fluid handling equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to electrically insulated fluid tube couplings.
There are numerous fluid transfer applications where it is desirable to interrupt the electrical conductivity of a fluid path or conduit. One approach has been to interconnect an electrically insulated coupling in the tubing to break the electrical continuity of the fluid path.
The prior coupling designs, however, have used complicated designs that require not only extra components per fitting, but also a high number of costly, specialized parts with the inevitable higher assembly time and cost.
The need exists, therefore, for a low cost, simple-to-use electrically insulated fluid coupling that utilizes conventional tube fitting components and can withstand high operating pressures.